ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 39: Boom, Boom, Decimate!
Steel is staring at a radar that is picking up two dots, one being yellow and the other being red. He confirms to Xander, Teru, Takeshi, Achrones, Ahatake, Princess Nyan, and Queen Julie "Two enemies are being picked up. One's a Demon, the other is a dangerous Human." Takeshi scratches his chin in thought "We'll need a distraction to prepare the trap." They all look at Achrones, who is eating a sandwich instead of paying attention. He is about to take another bite when he notices everyone staring at him. He stops and asks "What?" Ahatake confirms "I believe it's our turn to do something, Senpai." Achrones finishes his sandwich and gets up. "Well then let's Rock 'N Roll." Sharkak stops in his place, and Saimaro stops his glider from high in the air upon seeing Sharkak stop. He inquires "What is it?" Sharkak smells the air and confirms "Homosapien." Achrones playfully jumps out from behind a hunk of rock. Ahatake gasps behind his mask and whispers toward Achrones loudly "Senpai! What in God's name do you think your doing?!" Achrones smiles and yanks Ahatake out from behind the rock. Sharkak and Saimaro prepare for an attack, but instead see Achrones whispering something to Ahatake. "Follow my lead..." Achrones then bursts out "I learned this from the Internet!" And begins dancing with his hands cupped over his head like rabbit ears and shaking his hips from side to side. Ahatake cautiously does the same. Sharkak and Saimaro are speechless, until finally Sharkak snaps out of the act and confirms "It's a distraction. Take care of these two, I'll assault the castle." He speeds past Achrones and Ahatake, who climb a railing to reach a rooftop to be on par with Saimaro. Achrones remarks "Bring it on..." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Saimaro shifts his foot to the left and a compartment under the glider lifts and reveals a pair of missiles. Ahatake swiftly pulls out three red Kunai and ready them. Saimaro lifts his heel and a blinking red button rises beneath it on the glider. He lowers his heel and steps on the button, sending the missiles flying at the Mercenaries. Ahatake throws two of the Kunai at the missiles, each hitting one and giving them an early explosion. He throws the last one through the smoke of the explosion. Saimaro notices it just in time and tilts his head to dodge. It barely cuts his cheek, sending a small patch of blood down to the ground below. He pulls out two Grenades from his sleeves. "Seems these guys aren't gonna go down easy. Wait a second..." He remembers them from the assault on the Twilight Palace in the Underworld. "So... You guys again, eh?" He puts away his Grenades and pulls out a large Green Canister with a large Grenade pin on the top. It is marked with a tree on the front. He struggles but manages to uncap the pin and throws it into a window of the building they are standing on. The bomb erupts into a large tree, tearing through the building. It breaks through the roof, causing the two to jump high to dodge. When they are in view, Saimaro unpins another large Canister. This one being red with a fire symbol on it. He throws it as hard as he can at the pair of Mercenaries. A huge ball of flame erupts in front of them from where the Canister exploded. The massive ball of flame forms a skull, which opens it's gaping jaw wide and devours them. Saimaro smirks at his victory, but his expression soon fades into a horrified shock as he sees Achrones and Ahatake hanging in the air. He wonders to himself "How in the world are they...?" But then he notices, strapped to their backs, are a pair of Jetpacks. He yells "How in the world did you get those things on you in that amount of time?!" Achrones smiles and answers "We hid them in a room in that building for safe keepings just in case. When your tree sprouted, it knocked them out just in time for us to strap 'em on and let loose the gas." They press a pair of red buttons on the handles of their Jetpacks and fire rockets out of the tubes in the back, launching them at Saimaro like bullets. He pulls out the grenades from his sleeves again quickly and unpin the caps. He chucks them straight towards Achrones' and Ahatake's flight paths, causing them to veer in opposite directions to dodge the explosion. They both return, make swirves around buildings to confuse Saimaro, and unsheathe their Katanas. Like flies, they encircle Saimaro and make swift slashes at him. He manages to dodge each and throw a few Flashbang Grenades. But by the time they explode, Achrones and Ahatake have already covered their eyes. Saimaro growls in anger and irritation "This is taking too long!" He reaches deep into his coat and pulls out a long belt-like strap aligned with Grenades. He comments "A Fragmentation Grenade belt, never thought I'd have to use it like this." He swings it in a circle over his head and lassos it around Ahatake's leg. He unpins the last one and let's go. Ahatake struggles and just barely manages to pull off the belt before the grenade sends bursts of explosions all up the belt. Saimaro accelerates his glider through the smoke, shields himself from breathing it in, and sends a dark blue Grenade at Ahatake. Instead of fire, it produces ice in it's explosion. The icy Aura manages to grasp Ahatake's foot and freeze it. He turns around and accelerates his Jeptack at Saimaro, who struggles to dodge the upcoming kick. He fails, and Ahatake breaks the ice on his foot over Saimaro's head. (Ending vid plays)